As computer technology has advanced, so too has the technology of peripheral devices used by computers, such as printers which allow users to generate hard copies (e.g., paper copies) of documents supplied to the printer by a computer. Many printers have control panels that allow users to set various printer parameters (such as duplex/simplex printing, number of copies, print quality, default paper tray, etc.) as well as perform various diagnostic operations (e.g., run self-tests). These control panels also have an accompanying interface that allows users to interact with the control panel display, such as keypads, touchscreens, etc. The complexity of these control panels can vary, ranging from single-line LED displays to color graphical user interfaces displayed on LCDs.
However, some problems exist with these control panels. One such problem is that purchasers of printers with control panels are restricted to the “look-and-feel” of the control panel designed by the printer manufacturer. This restriction reduces the user-friendliness of the printer. Thus, it would be beneficial to provide a way to improve the user-friendliness of the printer.
The customizable printer control panel described herein helps solve these problems.